Your Move
by ITeraPrince
Summary: Your Move has consequences that can affect anyone.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know writing more than one incomplete stories at a time is bad for me. But I get really Shakarific ideas almost daily. Oh, I was just trying a new word. Anyways I really need tons of reviews about this one. Just cuz I want to continue but I want to know what you guys think so I can get better. Oh and since were talking about Reviewing can you guys check out my other stories thanks.

Your Move

Alpha, we need the two of you to infiltrate the castle. Steal the plans for the Universal N Missile; kill anyone who gets in your way.

"Roger…"

Minutes Later….

One of Alpha Team survived long enough to make it to the designated room. The agent took a deep breath then kicked the door open, rolling inside. Pistol at the ready for any guards and soldiers but the room was partially empty except for one figure. "I taught you all to well" a familiar voice shocked the agent. The man turned around pointing a gun at the agent, without hesitation the agent took off her mask. To reveal the curly brown locks that were hidden by her mask. The man smirked and threw his gun to the side of the room, making the agent shiver.

"I'll just be leaving with the Case now" the man said as he took the case and started to move closer. The agent cautiously pointed her pistol at the man, "Why are you doing this?" she asked. But there was no reply from the man. "It's best you don't know" he was very close to the door when the agent shot the briefcase out of his hand. A little shocked at what just happened the man turned to face her. "Do it." He added, at this point the agent's hands that were holding the pistol began to shiver, and with tears emerging from her eyes "Tell me… why Casey?".

Eight Months Ago…

At the SIU agents are trained to be ruthless, deadly and swift. There Idenities are unknown to the world, only a few get recognized. This is the story of Alpha Team, Ty Blue specialty stealth, Rocky Blue specialty reconissance, Duece specialty weapons specialist, Gunther and Tinka specialty Distraction, and lastly Team leader Casey Dillon specialty all. To make it clear in order to be a team leader you have to have high ranks in all classes, have at least seven years of experience, and have stable leadership ability. Today there is a new operative joining Alpha Team, seeing as the other Teams were full.

E/N So good so far? Let me know, ok guys? Hope to hear from you guys soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alpha Team was training for a mission, a mission in a small island. So the new recruit had to learn quickly a fast. Casey was planning on giving this new recruit a feeling of being part of a family. You see through his years of pain and suffering left him scarred, but he didn't want anyone to experience what he did. He was deep in thought but focused on his exercises, so did the rest of the team.

When the door opened, everyone was alerted. "General on Deck!" The whole team gathered in front of the General in Charge. "At Ease" General Eagle had a calm look on his face, which made the team a little nervous he's never like this. "This is your new operative…" he extended his right arm, to reveal brown strands of hair. It was a girl, "CeCe Jones." The team all walked over to welcome her, except for Casey to him it was just another operative, just like last time.

You see Alpha Team used to have twelve members some of them went bad. They Joined the DDC the enemy of the SIU. Casey took full responsibility for them, as team leader he felt it was normal. You know because there in a war so you win some you lose some. But it was different those were his friends, forced to fight against them by the General. What happened to them is classified, if you want to know them I'll have to kill you…

So he couldn't face his team ever again if another operative under his command entered the DDC. He decided not to be harsh to the new operative, and started to walk over to her. Everyone odly silenced, as Casey stopped infront of the new operative. He extended his hand to her, in an action for a hand shake. "Hey, I'm Casey Dillon your Captain nice to meet you" she nodded and smiled. He took this as a good sign, and she shook his hand "Likewise".

E/N Who else could it be? I mean I wasn't going to create another OC unless you guys want me too. I have one in mind but let me know if you want the OC to show up in the next chapter. Anyways, you know what to do after the story. Come on One Review?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry for taking so long to update, hope you guys tell me what you think because I've been wanting to read reviews for a long time or in your case a couple of days. Oh and if you don't like the pairing of CaCe ignore the stories that involve that, what you see is what you read. I'm not forcing you to read this am I? And I don't want to start a war of pairings but truthfully I'm not a femslash fan, or a CeCe/Deuce, or CeCe/Ty, henceforth the reason why I created Casey in the first place. So if you don't like him ignore him, I just wanted to create someone that understands her and such. I have no idea where the other pairings came from. So if you don't enjoy Casey back out now, and don't even think of leaving reviews like you write to many stories of Casey. That really pisses me off, I mean don't I know how many stories I write, and another thing you're not my god who tells me what I can and can't do.

If your still here and you are a fan of this pairing I only have one question for you. Are you ready?

Chapter 3

Casey's POV

The new recruit is getting along with most of the team; I'm not sure about Gunther and Tinka though. She mostly gets along with Rocky, Ty, and Deuce, but where do I tie into this you ask? Well I have no intensions on growing too close to this recruit as far as I know when she gets her that whole team goes down.

Our mission took place on a small remote island; it's bound to have a lot of security. So I'm calling in the team for target practice, all of them. "Attention! Everyone gear up for target practice, any questions?" Sooner or later a couple hands raise, I take them out one by one. "No Deuce we are using only one weapon, and one weapon only, and Gunther and Tinka if I see another sparkled rifle or pistol you two will scrub the bathroom with a hairbrush, is that clear?" Hey I have to maintain discipline, and order around my team.

We retreat to our separate shooting ranges, everyone does fine from my area but I soon hear rapid fire. I pass the trenches to spot the recruit fire around the target, missing one shot after the other. She will never make it at this rate, so I decided to walk over there and "Help" her. When she sighed in frustration, I walked right behind her "Is there something wrong?" She didn't turn around probably ashamed, she reminded me as a rookie starting off. "It's not that hard as it looks" I reach out and grabbed her armed hand lightly. I felt her shake a little but It's normal, when we got the right firing range I told her to keep it steady, breathe and then push on the trigger.

E/N I know that was short but I'll update it on the weekend, if you guys have any positive ideas tell me in a review if I like it I will post it. Till next time!


End file.
